Sword Art Online: Jurassic Online
by Anti-Shadow
Summary: Arekusu was one of the few lucky beta testers to test the hottest game of all time. A game with fightable and playable dinosaurs. Now he must survive a game gone death game as he must battle viscous predators and find a way to free himself and everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone newest fanfic writer Anti-Shadow here. Listen I have noticed that there are absolutely no dinosaur related SAO fic's out there so I have decided to take on the challenge of writing one. Now I'll try my hardest on this so review on what you think on the story to help me improve this in the future. **

**One last thing. The story line in SAO is the same just add a new protagonist and medieval themed game world and normal humans and dinosaur players working together to fight the giant carnivorous floor bosses. The playable dinosaurs are medium sized carnivores and herbivores plus none of the original characters in SAO are dinosaurs. Read away and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 1- World of Swords and Thunder Lizards.**

On the bright morning of November 6th 2022, a teenage boy was sitting at his desk, staring at his computer which was broadcasting a news report on the recent release of the worlds greatest break threw in gaming history. He had dark green eyes, black hair, and wore a grey sweat shirt and sweatpants.

The game in question was none other than Sword Art Online Jurassic Wars, the highly anticipated and renowned online fantasy game of the year that had already sold 10,000 copies in its first batch with players forming huge lines at every game store 4 days before the sale of the game even began.

Jurassic Online featured a unique medieval setting mixed with fightable and EVEN playable dinosaurs. The teen looked over and smiled at a picture with a large grey theropod dinosaur with white teeth that gleamed in the sunlight of the picture, two red hornlike structures over its dark green eyes, black tiger stripes running down its back to its tail, and long 3 fingered arms.

As the the teen sat up from his chair, he slowly looked over at the clock and realized that it was 13:00. He then turned his attention to a large metallic helmet, also known as the commonly known NerveGear, in the far left hand corner of his room. Sitting on top of a medium sized shelf. The commonly known helmet game console is the only means of playing SAOJO. It physically disconnected the users mind from the real world and transported them into the gaming server online vi connecting the NerveGear to the FullDrive.

The teen slowly walked across the room and picked up the helmet, he than walked back to his computer sat on a large black crome desk and opened the top left hand drawer of his desk. He pulled out a new copy of Jurassic Online and placed it in the computer. He plugged in the NerveGear and lied down flat across the bed.

He closed his eyes and smiled. "Link Start." he commanded. His vision flashes white from his brain being disconnected from his real body. A swirling vortex of bright colors appeared in his line of sight, he heard water running, the booming of a gong, he felt both a hot and cold sensation coarse threw his body. These were the work of the system as it was checking for the compatibility to play SAOJO. Once a chime noise sounded, to confirm everything to be perfectly connected, large floating words written in black bold appeared out of thin air in front of his face.

**Head Link, check.**

**Body Link, check.**

**Hand Links, check.**

**Leg Links, check.**

**Checking Complete.**

**Language- Japanese**

**Account and Password code- check.**

**Character**** creation.**

**Arekusu, M**

**Processing...**

**Congratulations the system has randomly selected you to play as a dinosaur please wait for results.**

The room around the Arekusu was a white blank until a large hologram of a bipedal theropod dinosaur appeared in front of him. A female computerized voice spoke. "Congratulations. You are a Allosaurus. You are a powerful medium sized carnivore with the following stats."

**Dinosaur- Allosaurus **

**Class- Heavy Hitter.**

**Highest traits- Strength, Endurance, and Speed.**

**Weakest Traits- Dexterity, Intelligence, and Vitality.**

**Weapons Stats-**

**Jaw strength- 150 out of 1000**

**Claws- 65 out of 1000**

**Tail- 135 out of 1000**

**Starting Skills-**

**Chomp- Bite your enemies and cause bleed, 200 dam.**

**Slap- Swing your massive tail and cause knockback, causes 75 dam.**

**Slash- Lash out with your long claws, causes 50 dam.**

**Headbutt- Ram into your enemies with your powerful head and causes knockback, causes 35 dam.**

After the last of the stats had disappeared a small message appeared in front of Arekusu.

**Do wish to continue. Or do you wish to play as a human.**

**Yes, No**

**WELCOME TO JURASSIC ART ONLINE**

**Floor 1 Town of Beginnings**

Arekusu green reptilian eyes drowsily began to open, his vision slightly blurry from the transaction of entering the game. He blinked a couple more times and his vision came back to him. Arekusu lifted his reptilian head and slowly looked around.

He couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. "I remember this place." Arekusu said mentally,"This is the dinosaur starting point." Arekusu turned his head and could see sunlight pour threw a doorway to his right that seemed to be the exit out of the black room.

"Alright. Lets get started." Arekusu said mentally.

Arekusu lifted his bulky, scaly body. Staggering a little as he raised to his feet, he began to walk toward the doorway, still staggering a little, but soon reached the exit.

Arekusu squinted his eyes from the intensity of the sunlight. But, after a few moments of letting his dinosaur eyes adjust to the light, he found himself in a medieval market plaza, bustling with activity. Arekusu slowly looked, taking in the beautiful scenery when his attention was redirected to a players gasp.

Arekusu looked down to see he was towering over two players, a girl and her boyfriend. The girl had strawberry colored hair, blue eyes and wore a set of pink leather armor, boots, pants, black fingerless gloves, and a small dagger in a black sheath at her left hip. Were as the male had black hair, brown eyes and wore a blue shirt, on top of that he had a iron chestplate, black pants, brown fingerless gloves, and a katana in a brown sheath at his right hip.

The girl excitedly pointed a finger at Arekusu. "Wow! Look at this guy! He's HUGE!" said the girl while staring at Arekusu in amazement.

"Kiki, don't do that! You don't know what this guy might do to you." said the girls boyfriend who looked up at Arekusu fearfully.

Arekusu began to notice he was drawing a crowd, everyone murmured and looked at the Allosaurus, some looked at Arekusu in amazement, while others in disgust or suspicion. Arekusu looked around uncomfortably, he never really did well with crowds.

Finally after having enough of the other players he flashed his long white teeth and growled making the players back away in fear. Satisfied that they will leave him alone, Arekusu lumbered his way threw the crowd toward the nearest exit.

As Arekusu weaved his way threw the town, he noticed several other dinosaur players. Many ranging from the horned triceratops looking dinosaurs to a three horned carnivore that was just slightly smaller than Arekusu. All the dinosaurs stared at Arekusu as he past them, some quickly moved out of his way as he past them.

Arekusu snorted and glared ahead. It pissed him off the way the other players shied away from him. Besides he's just a medium sized carnivore, he wasn't a giant floor boss that snapped up players for lunch.

All dinosaur players in the game, both herbivores and carnivores, had a maximum size of at least 35 feet. No one could be a Tyrannosaurus due to the unfairness in power. However, humans were no match for a high level carnivore player, unless they had high level weapons and armor. Herbivores were meant to be more defensive than offensive. While the offensive carnivore troops were the fighters the herbivores served as the tanks. Providing the human players with back up and reinforcements.

But human players weren't completely weak. Powerful sword skills could be used to bring down even the most powerful carnivores, and having a small size and retaining there arms and hands, the humans players could use things the dinosaurs couldn't. Such as turn a doorknob or firing a cannon.

As Arekusu was about to reach the exit, a human samurai called out to Arekusu."Excuse me." called the samurai, as he jogged after Arekusu.

"Here we go again." sighed Arekusu, knowing some player is going to ask if he could join up with there guild or party.

As Arekusu turned his massive body to face the the unknown player, the player slid to a halt, startled by Arekusu's size."Whow!"

"You say something?" asked Arekusu, staring down at the red haired samurai who was dressed in black and red leather armor.

The samurai immediately composed himself and replied," Ya, You see I'm new to this game and I was wondering if you could show me the ropes. You must be one of those beta testers right, you seem to know your way around."

Arekusu's eyes widen in surprise."You don't have to if you don't want to but I would really appreciate it." assured the samurai, looking up at Arekusu hopefully.

Arekusu looked at the samurai in thought before sighing,"Sure."

"Great thanks man." the samurai said cheerfully.

"By the way my names Klein." Klein introduced.

"Arekusu." Arekusu simply replied.

**Later**

A small sheep sized dinosaur rammed into Klein, sending him sailing backward into the dirt."Ahh, kill me now." Klein groaned dramatically, clenching his stomach in false pain as the sheep sized dinosaur trotted off a few feet.

"Klein, you can't feel pain remember." Arekusu sighed, laying down in the soft cool grass.

"Oh, right." Klein said in realization.

Klein gathered himself to his feet and glared at the small dinosaur, the little creature was a dull brown color, a beak for a mouth, a simple yet muscular frame supported by four skinny legs, a thick stiff tail, and a bone neck fill. Its name read, Frenzied Protoceratops.

"Little bastard." Klein grumbled, dusting himself.

"You need to focus more. Manual strikes will only take you so far in a fight." Arekusu pointed out, rising from his resting spot.

"I know. Hey I read in the menu about something called sword skills." Klein said, looking up at Arekusu.

"Ya, sword skills are powerful attacks that human players can use to turn the tide of battle. Try to access one threw your mind." Arekusu instructed.

Klein nodded and closed his eyes, trying to think of any present sword skills. He opened his eyes and grinned."Ok, I got one."

"Alright now focus on the attack, just let your sword do the work." Arekusu instructed, picking up a the squealing Protoceratops in his jaws and directed it towards Klein.

The creature charged, flaring its nostrils. Klein gripped his sword and pulled it out of its sheath. He charged forward with his sword glowing a luminescent red and slashed a large sideways gash threw the creatures side as he passed it making it freeze.

The dinosaur stood completely still, before glitching slightly and finally burst into a cloud of light pentagons. Klein looked back and a small screen appeared in his face, confirming the xp, and items he had acquired from the creature.

"Ya!" Klein cheered.

"Congratulations. But don't get to excited, that was only a low level spawn." Arekusu said.

"What! Are you kidding, I thought that was a mid level floor boss!" Klein exclaimed.

Arekusu smiled a toothy grin and looked down at Klein,"If that was a floor boss you there would be nothing left of you. Floor bosses are always giant carnivores."

"Oh great." Klein gulped.

"Don't worry, the spawns outside the floor rooms are usually small to medium sized dinosaurs so you have nothing to worry about." Arekusu assured.

Klein stifled a sigh of relief."Oh that's a relief."

Arekusu smiled slightly and watched as Klein began to swing his sword,"Man this is amazing."

"Ya, you'll get more sword skills the more you level up." Arekusu informed as Klein continued to swing his blade.

"So how many swords skills are there?" Klein asked, thrusting his sword forward.

"Thousands. But the only reason why there are so many skills is because there is no magic in the game." Arekusu answered.

Klein twirled around and grunted as he slashed his sword in practice."An MMO without magic. That's a pretty bold move."

"Well you can't blame the developers, they did add playable dinosaurs." Arekusu added.

"That's true." Klein chuckled, giving himself a rest from practice."Hey, how does it feel to be a dinosaur anyway?"

"Kinda weird at first but you get use to it. Aside from my arms being smaller, and being huge its not all that bad." Arekusu answered, waving his small hands around.

Klein chuckled and looked across the plains and noticed more Protoceratops begin to spawn in pillars of blue light. Klein grinned and gripped his sword. He charged down the field with Arekusu lumbering behind him.

**Several Hours Later.**

Arekusu and Klein were resting near a cliff that dropped down into the sea below. It was sunset in the game world, the red and orange sky had a hint of purple on it as the sun began to descend out of sight with Pterasor's flying out in the distance.

Klein breathed in deeply, and took in the scenery,"This game is really something. You know, this is my firsts VRMMO." he said, perched on a ape looking stone statue.

"Really? Then this must be quite the experience." Arekusu guessed, as he lied in a soft patch of dirt beside Klein. Staring out at the sunset.

Arekusu summoned his menu clock and noticed it was 5 pm."Its 5 pm. We should probably logout and get something to eat." Arekusu said.

"Well I came prepared. I order a pizza until 6." Klein said proudly.

"I'm impressed, you sure are prepared." Arekusu smiled.

Klein smiled proudly, but soon looked back out at the sunset and regained his sense of wonder."This game is amazing."

"I know, in the game a blade can take you anywhere you want. You can be anything you want in this game without the limitations of the real world to hold you back." Arekusu agreed.

A warning gong sounded in the distance, making Klein and Arekusu look back a the Town of Beginnings with surprised expressions. Arekusu stared out at the town in suspicion then rose to his feet and mentally summoned his menu. "I'm going to logout and grab a bite. My mom has probably made dinner by now and Suguha has probably left fifty messages on my cellphone."

"Is Suguha your sister or something?" Klein asked curiously, looking up at Arekusu.

"No she's a friend of mine." Arekusu answered.

Suddenly Klein leaped onto Arekusu's snout and dove his face into Arekusu's right eye."Is she single, are you two together, can you hook me up with her?" Klein demanded excitedly.

Arekusu snarled in surprise and threw Klein off his snout, who landed on one of the stone statues on his crotch."Ahh, Ooh, ah wait getting hit in the nuts doesn't hurt." Klein said in fake pain then in realization as he rolled of the statue.

Arekusu rolled his eyes and snorted,"I don't think your her type anyways."

Klein chuckled, and rubbed the back of his head as he rose to his feet. Arekusu smiled down at the red haired samurai, and attempted to logoff when he noticed something strange. There was no logout option.

"That's odd." Arekusu muttered, frowning his scaly eyebrows.

"Whats wrong?" questioned Klein.

"There's no logout option." Arekusu responded, flicking threw the menu with his mind.

"What, of coarse there is man, its right he-." Klein cut off as he discovered the missing blank in the main menu.

"Its not there, is it?" Arekusu asked, looking down at Klein.

"No.. its not." Klein paused in disbelief."Maybe this is a glitch. I mean it is the first day out of beta."

"Maybe your right. Try calling a GM." Arekusu asked.

"I am but no ones responding." Klein replied ask he stared at a call screen.

"Somethings not right. There's no logout button and because of it the GM's would have already logged use out manually to fix the server." Arekusu said in thought, summoning his menu."And bad news, its 6 pm."

"Ah crap, my anchovie pizza!" Klein exclaimed, falling on his knees, and grasping his head in dismay. After a moment of despair Klein recovered and rose to his feet."What do we do now?"

Arekusu opened his jaws to answer but was suddenly enveloped in a blue, white pillar of light, as was Klein. Arekusu's vision began to blur and darken as the last sight he saw was the bright colored sunset and the lush green fields neighboring the cliff.

His vision begans to come back, but instead of the green pastures he was standing in a medieval town square filled with black metal light posts and stone path ways. Arekusu looked around and began to see many other players, both dinosaur and human, began to appear around his.

"What just happened?" questioned Klein, looking around the square in confusion beside Arekusu.

"Someone caused a force teleport." Arekusu answered, looking down at Klein.

"What but aren't GM's allowed to do that?" Klein exclaimed in surprise.

Suddenly a human player from the crowd pointed a finger to the sky,"Look."

Arekusu and Klein stared up at the sky and gasp. They sunset streaked sky began to fill with red flashing hexagons that blinked the words WARNING and SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT in cris cross.

What came next sent a chill down Arekusu's spine, a liquid similar to blood, began to ooze and fall. But instead of hitting the ground it formed into a large cloaked figure that hovered above the players.

It then spoke in a man's voice with a slight boom,**"Welcome players my name is Akihiko Kayaba and to my world of Sword Art Online Jurassic Wars."**

The players and dinosaurs around Arekusu began to murmur.

"Is this an event."

Arekusu narrowed his eyes at the hooded figure as he continued,**"I bet many of you have already noticed that there is no logout button. I wish to I inform you that this is not a defect. I repeat this is not a defect."**

Arekusu's eyes widened in shock, all the players around him murmured uncomfortably and some began to panic.

"What is he talking about."

"He's lieing."

Arekusu stared at the hooded figure in disbelieve who continued with his speech,**"You see if the NerveGear is removed in any unauthorized way, it will release a microwave signal into the gears sensory compositors. Destroying your brain."**

Arekusu's eyes widen in disbelief, all was silent as the hooded figure continued,** "But unknown to some of the players families, who tried to remove the NerverGear, 214 players have already lost there lives."**

Arekusu's jaws fell open in shock and horror as news reports of the deaths spread across the sky.**"To prove this is the only true reality, I have left a present for the human players among you. Please have a look."**

Arekusu glanced down at Klein who accessed his menu like many of the other human players. Klein frowned his eyebrows and question outloud,"A mirror."

As Klein clicked accept, a small portable square mirror appeared infront of him and he glanced down at the mirror which reviled his face. Suddenly Klein yelped in surprise as bright blue, white light enveloped him along with many of the other players around him.

"Klein." Arekusu called at his friend as he closed his eyes and pulled his head away from the blinding light.

The whole town plaza was filled with the blinding light, after a few moments the light dissipated and allowed Arekusu to see once more. He stared down at were he last saw his friend and growled in surprise.

Klein looked completely different, instead of the young face he once had it was replaced with a older, gruffer face with a slightly hooked nose and a small patch of chin hair.

"Klein." Arekusu asked in disbelief.

Klein looked up at Arekusu questioningly then glanced down at the mirror and yelped in surprise. Arekusu looked around and noticed all the human players had changed drastically in appearance. Some males were females, where as some females were males.

As the outraged and confused players began to fight amougst themselves Kayaba continued as he pulled up a see threw blue hologram of Airncrad,**"The only way to complete my game is to fight your way from floor one to floor one hundred and fight the finally boss. You are presently on floor one"**

In a voice void of emotion he added,**"And if along your journey your health reaches zero your avatar will be destroyed, thus forever losing your avatar. And the NerverGear will simultaneously destroy your brain."  
**

Everyone in the plaza stared up at the figure in utter shock, not a voice spoke. Finally Kayaba finished,**"Good luck players, and to my dinosaurs I wish you the best of luck for you are going to need it."**

With that said, Kayaba dissolved into nothing, and the sky returned to its normal hue. Arekusu stared down at the ground wide eyed at what he just heard. After a few moment of silence, all hell broke lose.

Players screamed and sobbed, clambering out the plaza in all directions. Dinosaurs roared in painic and even stepped on a few unlucky player who were unharmed due to being in a safe zone. Arekusu shook his head and looked down at Klein. "We need to get moving."

"Wait what Arekusu." Klein questioned.

Arekusu didn't answer but merely grabbed Klein by the collar of his armor and headed down a nearby alleyway. Once they reached the less crowded alleyway Arekusu set Klein down and summoned his menu.

"Listen we can't stay here for long. All the items and xp in this town will be wiped clean iin a matter of days and the players will kill for it to. I know the best hunting spots, so if me and you party up we can head out and start farming xp." Arekusu explained.

Klein looked up at Arekusu and said,"Arekusu I can't party up with you."

"Why.. why not?" Arekusu stammered, looking down at Klein threw his menu.

"I have friends here that need me. They'er new new like me so they need me right now. I can't just leave them behind"

Arekusu looked down and sighed,"Alright."

As Arekusu exited out of the menu, he turned and slowly began to lumber down the alleyway when Klein stopped him."Arekusu." he called after him.

Arekusu stopped and looked back at Klein who smiled,"Take care of yourself pal."

Arekusu smiled sadly and said,"You to man."

As Arekusu began to walk away he glanced back once again and this time Klein wasn't there. Arekusu frowed and charged down the alleyway, stomping threw the empty town streets. As he exited the town and thundered down a stone path surrounded by green fields a raptor like dinosaur appeared in a flash of light and snarled.

Arekusu keep't his pace as the raper charged at him. The creature leaped up, claws outstretched. Arekusu bellowed a roar and snatched the raptor out of the air and crushed it in his jaws.

As the creature burst into several light fragments, Arekusu's roar echoed out in the distance.

**Ok alright, cool, terrible, review and please don't flame me for my odd idea for a story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup peoples, Anti-Shadow here with Chapter 2. Now it has come to my attention that I am being mistaken for my friend Shadowsaurus in publishing this story. No this is not the second time I have published it, this is my first.**

**Yes Shadowsaur gave me this story because he is busy dealing with the lose of his father to liver cancer so enough of the "Haven't you already published this." reviews. Not being rude but this was slightly annoying. Now for chapter 2.**

Chapter 2 Illfang the Torvosaurus

A month has passed since Kayaba Akihiko told the players about the death game and the consequences. Over 2,000 players had already died and the 1st Floor was yet to be cleared. Many of the dinosaur players are fighting amoungst themselves of the potential hunting grounds for xp. The carnivores have all but dominated the regions and have begun to wipe out all the good hunting spots. Sparking an intense rivalry with the herbivores and the humans.

Arekusu was resting in the cool shade of a tree in the town of Tolbana, watching other players pass him by in the streets surrounding the small patch of green. Several passing players glared at him and some whispered about him out of earshot.

Arekusu snorted at the other players and rised up from his resting spot, then lumbered down the streets toward the town center.

Arekusu heard of a meeting being call about the Floor 1 boss finally being located, so he decided to hear them out. The faster he can kill the bosses the faster he can get out of this game and go home. Arekusu rounded several corners and eventually found the iron gate entrance to the center, where the boss meeting was being held.

Arekusu sighed in preparation for the insults he will receive for the actions of the rogue carnivores, and begrudgingly entered the center as the gate lifted up to grant him access to the meeting. Arekusu lumbered into the dark tunnel, following the light at the other end of the entrance ahead and soon entered a large colocium style room with large stone stair like structures that served as seats for the players.

Many players were chatting amoungst themselves, some with other humans, others with a few herbivores until Arekusu walked in. Everyone instantly silenced themselves and stared at the Allosurus. Arekusu just ignored them and walked up a aisle past a few murmuring herbivores.

Arekusu head up to the top row of the rows of seats, due to his large size, to lie down across the large empty space to get comfortable. As he lied down on his stomach across the stone seat, Arekusu noticed a hooded figure staring at him from the far end of the seats. As he lowed his head to get a look at the strangers face, they instantly averted his gaze.

Arekusu narrowed his reptilian eyes questioningly until a blue haired human player in knights armor caught his attention,"Thank you all for coming. My name is Diabel, and I like to consider my job as a knight."

Laughter could be heard, along with comments that there was no job system in the game.

The laughter died away as Diabel grew serious,"My party found the stairs leading to the top floor of the tower. That means we will reach the first floors boss room by tomorrow." This gained everyone's undivided attention."We need to defeat the boss, reach the second floor, and inform everyone in the town of beginnings that it is possible to beat this game. Do you agree?"

Cheers, clapping, and roars of approval confirmed everyone's answer.

Once it died down Diabel continued,"Alright lets begin our plan. But first I want everyone to divide into party's of six. An ordinary party has no chance against a floor boss. Well need to form a raid group consisting of multiple parties. I want at least 2 herbivores per group, were going to need your support for the fight"

Immediately, people began gathering and forming parties, making Arekusu look around to see if anyone was left. Pretty much everyone had already form there parties, but something caught his eye. The lone cloaked figure.

Arekusu looked around and then rose to his feet and lumbered to the figure. He rest beside the figure, making it look at Arekusu uncomfortably. Arekusu lowered his head beside the figure and asked,"I guess you were left out to hu?"

"No its just that it looks like everyone here knows each other, that's all." the figure replied in a female voice.

"Do you want to party up, you know just for this one fight." Arekusu asked, looking her over with his reptilian eyes.

The girl nodded once in acknowledgement and Arekusu mentally summoned his menu, then sent a party invite to the girl. She clicked accept and a second healthbar appeared under Arekusu's that said Asuna.

"Asuna?" Arekusu questioned mentally as he stared at the name beside the healthbar.

Looking around Diabel began to speak again."Okay has everyone formed there parties. Then-?"

"Just a second!" came a shout that made everyone turn there heads towards the voice as the figure jumped down the steps and into the center amphitheater. He had a short yet solidly built man with sienna, spiky cactus-styled hair, a small sienna goatee and brown eyes and wears a scale mail armor with a rather large one-handed sword on his back."My names Kibaou and I just want to say something before we fight the boss." Of coarse, this comment made a few people look at him questioningly.

"Some of you here need to apologize to the two thousand that have died so far."

"Kibaou, are you referring to the beta-testers and the carnivores?" asked Diabel.

"Of coarse I am!" Kibaou took his place beside Diabel."On the very day that this stupid game started the beta-testers snagged all the good hunting spots and easy quest. While the carnivores bullied there way as well. While the rest of use die they were to busy getting stronger. And I'm sure there here right now, look there's one right up there." Kibaou pointed up at Arekusu.

All the players in the stands below looked up at Arekusu, some in surprise, others in anger and hatred. Arekusu narrowed his eyes as Kibaou continued,"He should get on his knee's and apologize to use, and give up all his items and money he is hoarding. Otherwise we can't trust him to protect us or he shouldn't trust us!"

Arekusu hissed down at Kibaou making him shift in surprise. Arekusu rose up and stomped down the steps, shaking the very ground which made some players fall out of there seats. As two herbivores cowered out of his way, Arekusu stomped up to Kibaou and towered over him, making Diabel back away.

He lowered his head and stared into Kidaou's face,"You got a problem with carnivores?"

"Ya.. ya I do." Kidaou stuttered uneasily, staring into Arekusu's large green slitted eyes.

Arekusu snarled threateningly until a deep baritone of a voice spoke out threw the amphitheater,"May I speak?"

Looking over, the players saw a very tall, dark skinned man making his way down the steps towards Kibaou before bowing to the crowd,"My name is Agil. Kidaou, tell me if I'm right. You're saying that because the beta-testers and carnivores didn't care for them, the beginners died. That they should take responsibility, apologize and give compensation. Correct?"

"Y-Yeah." Kibaou replied, while Agil pulled out a small leather back book."You got this guide book didn't you? It was provided for free at the item store."

"Sure I did... Why?"

"This guide book was complied by from information from the beta-testers." Murmurs could be heard as the realization that the book that was being held was from the beta-testers, Arekusu relaxed as the man continued,"And not all carnivores are bad. You do know some of them serve as escorts for other players. Not to mention the main line of defense for use beginners."

Kidaou grumbled under his breath as Agil turned to the crowd and spoke once more,"Everyone had equal access to this information. And even still, many players died. I thought the topic of the discussion was to learn from the players deaths and how that can help defeat the boss."

Players in the crowd gave there agreement as Agil turned back to Kibaou who simply huffed and walked to an open seat. Agil looked up a Arekusu and gave him a friendly smile and walked back to his seat as Diabel took his place once more after Arekusu lumbered back up the steps to his seat next to Asuna who merely glanced over at him.

"Alright then. We can resume?" He asked making the other players nod there heads.

Now Diabel took his book out and continued with his battle strategy,"Now the latest issue of the guide book was just issued, and it contains information on the boss. According to it, the bosses name is Illfang the Torvosaurus. He is guarded by his minions the Koldold Deinonychus's. His most dangerous weapon is his jaws and he is known to preform a powerful tailswipe and has four large healthbars. His main weakness is his speed, as once he reaches critical health he slows down but his attack pattern's change as well."

The other players began to marvel at the information in the guide book.

"This ends the briefing. Lastly. items will be automatically distributed. XP goes to the party that defeats the monster. And whoever receives an item gets to keep it. Any objections?"

None could be heard but Kibaou looked disgruntled.

"Okay, we leave tomorrow at ten in the morning. See you there!"

With that said, the meeting came to an end and the parties began to leave. But not before Diabel gave a quick glance at Arekusu, as Arekusu noticed that he was staring," I've got a feeling I've met this guy before." he thought mentally.

Asuna glanced over at him and asked,"Everything alright?"

"Ya, just remembering a familiar face." Arekusu replied, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Well come, we need to rest before we leave to the boss room tomorrow." Asuna said, raising from her seat and heading to the exit. Arekusu stared after her for a moment before raising to his feet and following her to the nearest inn.

**Night Time.**

At night, many players were partying with one another, many were sharing drinks and telling stories. Meanwhile, others chated with friends, or just enjoyed the night view.

Out side resting on a bench alone was Asuna. She was sitting under a street lap and eating a stale piece of ration bread."Looks a little hard to swallow." Asuna looks over to the voice to see Arekusu looming over her.

"May I sit down?" he asked as Asuna didn't answer, so Arekusu that as a yes and sat down, using his tail as a balance. Asuna in response, scooted away a few feet making Arekusu look around uncomfortably.

"Its kind of dry but I usually just eat it with this." he said as he summoned a large piece of ration bread the size of Asuna herself, and a small jar between him and Asuna."Try some of this on the bread." Arekusu said to her, as Asuna looked at the jar wearily, as she touched it, her finger glows, and slowly putting her glowing finger on the bread, as a golden liquid appeared on the spot she touched.

"Cream?" Asuna looked toward Arekusu who touched the tip of the jar with his tail, making it explode into light fragments as it ran out of cream, and spread the cream across the bread."Give it a try. You'll like it." Arekusu said to her as he began to wolf down his bread. As Asuna stared at the bread before slowly taking a bite. Arekusu licked the last of the bread and cream from his lips and long fangs before looking over at Asuna for her reaction, then suddenly she immediately devoured her bread, finishing it in seconds.

"Thank you." she said, wiping a little cream from her face.

"Did you like it?" Arekusu asked as Asuna slowly nodded her head."Its a reward for a quest called 'The Heifer Strikes Back' one village behind use. If you want to do it I can show you the trick." Arekusu offers as Asuna nods listening to his story.

"I didn't come here to eat good food." she said as Arekusu frowns."Then why did you come here." he asked. "So I can still be me. I'd rather stay myself until the very end then sit and rot away at a inn, back at the first town. Even if I get killed by a dinosaur, I won't lose to this game... no matter what." she said.

Arekusu stared down at the hooded girl, impressed by her tenacity. "Just do me a favor and don't die tomorrow."

Asuna looked up at Arekusu and nodded in acknowledgement.

**December 3, 2022**

**Floor 1- Forest Field **

After a long trek threw the wilderness the raid party finally reached the stone tower leading to the seconded floor, after finally reaching the boss room doors, Diabel spoke as he stopped at the large iron doors,"Listen everyone. I have only one thing to say. Let's win!"

The players grunted in acknowledgement, and the herbivores flared there nostrils in return. Diabel opened the large iron doors, when he and the other players entered, the hallway immediately filled with light as a giant monster jumped down infront of them. This dinosaur was big, he had a black upper body and a red under belly, two muscular three toed hind legs, blood thirsty red eyes with cat like slits, long sharp yellow teeth, two small but powerful three fingered arms, and a long stiff tail. It was Illfang the Torvosaurus.

Illfang roared and summoned 3 of his minions, the Kolbold Deinonychus, small but ferocious creatures that stood on two powerful legs with a scythe like toe claw, sharp pointed teeth, menacing yellow eyes, and a stiff tail for balance.

Illfang roared once again but this time charged at the raid party, his raptor minions behind him.

"Commence attack!" Diabel ordered as the players charged toward the boss with a battle cry.

Arekusu bellowed a roar and charged forward, several herbivores thundered forward, hadrosaurs, and ceratopcions are what most of them were. Arekusu was the only carnivore in the raid party so he was with the squad group that handled the bosses minions.

The battle raged on. "Squad A, Squad C, switch!" Diabel ordered, he looked at Illfang as the boss began to preform his skill. "Hear it comes! Squad B, block!" Agil managed to counter the attack, and Kibaou interrupted the seconded attack as Illfangs teeth began to glow a luminescent purple." Squad C, keep your guard up and prepare to switch. Herbivores, give us some support! Squads D, E, and F keep those raptors off of us."

"On it." Arekusu said as he slapped a Dinonychus with his tail. "Switch!" Asuna charges with her rapier drawn. In a flash she sliced and diced one of raptors in blinding speed and it burst into a cloud of light fragments as Asuna finished it with a thrust.

"I thought she was a beginner. But's shes incredibly fast, I can't even follow her blade." Arekusu said mentally, staring at Asuna in amazement.

Arekusu turned around as Illfang issued a roar, stopping Arekusu from charging a Deinonychus. Illfang's health reached critical as it reached its last healthbar, he began to move toward the party sluggishly.

"Looks like the guide book was right." sneered Kibaou as the party prepared to finish the boss.

"Stand back. I got this." Diabel ordered as he dashed toward the boss.

Arekusu looked at Diabel in confusion," I thought we were supposed to surround the boss with the entire group. So why..." Then, Arekusu caught a glance from Diabel, as he peeked at him with a small smile. Diabel charged his weapon, preparing to finish the boss when it suddenly straitened up, bright red energy coursed threw Illfang in a flash, and he bellowed a roar.

"That skill wasn't in the guide book." Arekusu whispered in shock. "That's a high level skill only upper floor bosses have above floor 50 called "Adrenaline Surge."."

"It's not the same as the beta-test." Arekusu growled threw clenched fangs.

Illfang lunged forward with blinding speed and headbutted Diabel to the ground, then scooped him up in his jaws and proceeded to crush him, then quickly slammed him into the ground sending him sliding across the floor.

"Diabel!" Arekusu screamed out, but cut off as Illfang thundered toward them.

"Diabel!" Arekusu called as he run toward the broken body of Diabel, Arekusu looked at his healthbar, decreasing to red, and still decreasing. "Why did you try to take him on alone?" Arekusu asked as he summoned a health potion.

But, to the two's surprise, Diabel refused the potion and sent it back to Arekusu's item storage. "You were... a bete-tester too weren't... you? You know what I was doing."

Arekusu stared down at the broken man with a sad expression," You were after the last attack bonus. You were a beta-tester too."

Diabel nodded weakly, and beckoned him closer, as Arekusu lowered his head down toward Diabel, he whispered into his ear, "You... are not like the other carnivores or... any other dinosaur... Please... defeat the boss... for them." he said as his breathing becomes shallow, then he suddenly disappears as he bursts into light fragments. Everyone else could only look on.

" I'm sorry." said a comforting voice.

Arekusu looked over to see Asuna standing beside him. Arekusu closed his eyes with a pained expression on his face. he rounded around and glared at Illfang who was fighting a one horned Styracosaurus and a Igunadon. Arekusu snarled and glanced down at Asuna," You with me?"

She nodded in acknowledgement and drew her rapier and readied for his mark. Arkusu nodded his head and looked back towards Illfang as the large carnivore tossed the Igunadon aside and faced him. Arekusu pulled his lips back and snarled, making Illfang return the threat.

Then with a roar, Arekusu charged forward, Asuna running beside the charging Allosaurus.

Arekusu roared as he charged a dino skill, the two carnivores slammed into each other, a brawl insured as the two carnivores snapped at each others faces.

"Switch!"

Asuna charged on Illfang, but to there surprise Illfang redirected his attention his attention to her.

"Asuna!" Arekusu shouted out at her, and tried to save her by clamping down on Illfangs leg with his jaws. Illfang howled in pain and slapped Arekusu away with his head, thenwent for the killing bite as Arekusu recovered to his feet.

Illfang bit down, but to Arekusu's surprise he only bit her cloak and proceeded to rip it off her, reveling a beautiful girl with long orange-brownish hair that reached down to her waists, and determined hazel eyes. She was also attuned with light brown leather armor.

Asuna charged up a sword skill."Hyah." she yelled as she thrusted her sword, sending Illfang reeling backwards.

Arekusu was stunned seeing Asuna from behind her cloak, then shook his head."He's coming back!" Arekusu stood up and charged at Illfang before turning his body and proceeding to slap Illfang in the face with his tail, sending him staggering backwards. Next, Asuna charged forward and thrusted her rapier staggering Illfang further back. Illfang recovered and bounced back, ready to strike Asuna, but Arekusu intercepted him, the snapping of teeth, there roars challenged each other, and the flawless teamwork. Arekusu charged a dino skill in his tail and attacked Illfang but he managed to evade Arekusu's attack. "Damn." he hissed.

As Illfang reared back for another attack, Arekusu lunged forward and bit down on his exposed leg, making Illfang snarl in annoyance. He batted Arekusu away with his head and rounded on Asuna.

"Oh no you don't." Arekusu snarled as he jumped to his feet and dashed infront of Asuna, taking the full on damage of Illfangs headbutt as it threw him into Asuna, who was pinned by his tail. "Hey get up!" Asuna called urgently, as he threw his tail off and ran up to Arekusu's head, seeing his HP bar at warning yellow. With a shake of his head he got up, but a shadow upon them cut them off, they look up to see Illfang looming over them. His teeth charged up a skill and shot down toward Arekusu and Asuna but a blur ran past them.

A bright green Centrosaurus flew forward and countered Illfangs attack, sending him staggering backwards. "We'll hold him off while you recover!" Agil said as he charged up to the Centrosaurus's side.

"Thanks." Arekusu smiled. Agil returned the smile and proceeded to fight Illfang alongside the Centrosaurus.

As Arekusu staggered to his feet, with Asuna trying her best to assist him, he glanced up to see the group of players that were holding Illfang off get thrown backwards and Illfang rear back with his jaws open to finish them off in one strike.

Arekusu snarled and charged past Asuna," Watch out!" he yelled as he ran up to Illfang," Your going down!" he roared as he headbutted Illfang in the stomach sending him sailing backwards but he recovered and slid across the floor, thrashing his tail.

Illfang roared at Arekusu, who returned the roar. Everyone stared at the two challenging carnivores in a daze, stunned at the ferocity of the fight. Agil and the Centrosaurus mange to get to there feet and limp back to the party before watching the two carnivores begin to circle each other, snapping there jaws at one another. Asuna watched the fight in concern for Arekusu, she was still shocked by his willingness to take a near deathblow for her.

Illfang then roars and launches forward, jaws wide open in hopes of a killing bite. But Arekusu, slide to the side and evaded the bite, then moved in and clamped his jaws around Illfangs neck.

The Torvosaurus roared in pain and thrashed around as Arekusu held on tight, the two fighting dinosaurs thundered around as Arekusu pulled the thrashing Torvosaurus around before finally slamming him to the ground, and placing a clawed foot on his shoulder. Illfang continued to thrash and roar, but Arekusu gave a violent jerk and felt Illfangs neck snap.

The Torvosaurus fell limp, and unmoving. As Arekusu released Illfang from his jaws, his head fell limply to the ground and he exploded into light fragments.

"We... we did it!" A player said as they all began to cheer.

**Congratulations**

**You Win**

Everyone got XP, leveling them up, and Arekusu got the highest amount for killing the boss.

Arekusu closed his eyes then opened them again to see a message appear in his line of sight.

**Congratulations  
**

**You get the last attacking bonus**

**Special Perk **

**Survival of the Fittest- Your strength and health have been permanently raised by 200.**

"Good work." Asuna said as she and Agil walked up to him.

"That was some fight man." Agil commented. " Congratulations the victory is yours."

"No.. it was.." Arekusu cut off as every player began to clapped there hands for him, and the herbivores roared in approval for his deed of destroying the boss.

"Why?" yelled a grief stricken voice, "Why did you let Diabel die?"

"Let him die?" Arekusu asked.

Kibaou glared at him,"Of coarse! You know the secret skill of the boss! If you told us up front about it Diabel wouldn't have died!"

A whisper broke among the players at the information they were hearing.

"He must be a beta-tester." accused another player. "That's why he knew all the bosses attack patterns. He knew but didn't tell us, other beta-testers are out here to right! Come on out!"

The crowd began to mutter again, now they suspected each other to be beta-testers.

"This is bad.. at this rate.." Arekusu said threw gritted fangs, then remembered Diabels last words, he swallowed hard.

"Hey come on now." Agil said trying to calm them down.

"Hehe.. hahahahaha!" a meanical laugh caught there attention to Arekusu, who laughed beside a confused Asuna."Hahahah, a beta-tester, really? I wish you wouldn't compare me with those newbies."

"W-What?" Kibaou asked, surprised liked the rest of the crowd.

"Most of the thousand beta-testers were beginners that didn't know how to level up. You guys are better then that." Arekusu said, lumbering past the players and herbivores that made a path for him. "But I'm not like them. I made it higher than anyone else during the beta-test, the only reason why I knew of the skill was because of the high level bosses many floors up would preform the same skill when weakened enough." Arekusu looked down at the players with a predatory expression,"I know a lot more. Way more than an information broker."

"What.. that's... that's worst then a beta-tester! Your a cheater!" Kidaou said.

"Ya, a cheater!"

"A beta-tester and a cheater!"

"A beater!"

"A beater. I like it." Arekusu lifted his lips in a toothy grin." From now on don't mistake me for any of those other testers."

As Arekusu lumbered past the crowd of shocked players towards the stairs leading to the second floor he stopped,"Oh I almost forgot, if any of you ever get in my way... I'll kill you." Arekusu said, as the crowd backed away, afraid of him. Arekusu smirked and continued on his path to the stairs.

As he headed up the stairs a voice called out,"Wait!"

Arekusu looked down from the stairs and saw Asuna run up to him and stop at the bottom of the stairs."You called my name when we were fighting." Asuna pointed out.

"Sorry for using your first name." Arekusu said, looking away from Asuna."Or did I mess up the pronunciation?" he asked glancing back at Asuna.

"Where did you learn it?" Asuna asked curiously.

Arekusu slowly turned his body and faced Asuna,"You can see another HP gauge below yours, around here, right? Isn't something written next to it." Arekusu asked, pointing his snout to the upper left hand side of Asuna's vision.

Asuna focused and stared up at Arekusu, a small green arrow above his head."Ar-e-ku-su." she pronounced."Arekusu?"

"Is that your name?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah." Arekusu simply replied.

Asuna stared at Arekusu for a few moments before giggling,"Oh, its been there this whole time!"

Arekusu looked away from her,"You'll be really strong. So if someone you trust ever invites you to join a guild, don't turn them down. There's a big limit to what you can do as a solo player. Especially with the rogue carnivores running about." he explained.

"Then, what about you? Your a carnivore." Asuna asked.

Arekusu didn't answer her but simply continued up the stairs, he mentally summoned his menu and selected the party options, a message appeared infront of him** Do you really want to disband your party**. Arekusu selected yes, and lumbered up the stairs without a second glance toward Asuna, who stared after the strange Allosaurus.

**Alright you know what to do review away or such. I'm going to work on chapter 3 and pay my condolences to Shadowsaurus. See you next time.**


End file.
